Fallout Equestria: Every Lie
Fallout Equestria: Every Lie is a Fallout Equestria side story written by Vaatidj. The story is told in a first person perspective and follows a filly on a quest to find her parents. It is part of a group of stories known as the Silver Trail Continuum shared between Vaatidj and Megaskullmon. Anyone wanting to read the story can find it on Fimfiction.net Synopsis On the day thar the world died, a young filly known as Lucky Heart travels with her mom to the city of Trauston to go on the first vacation of her life. Hoping to get a PipBuck from her mother and visit the recently finished Stable 71, Lucky is looking forward to the greatest time of her life, even if it means being around the things she hates most in life. However, the horns sound, and with no true idea of what’s going on, she is led by her parents to Stable 71, where they are seperated by the door leading outside. This is the story of that filly, on a search for what’s lost. All she ever had was her parents, and despite that being her goal being to find them, Trauston isn’t the city it once was. Covered in a never-ending sandstorm, a mysterious group watching the entire city, and ruled mostly by raiders, Lucky is going to learn what the world has become. The secrets and lies that she might uncover about everything will shape what she becomes... ... but there is no bigger lie than what was said to her the day the world died. Setting The story takes place in the city of Trauston in Mid-Western Equestria, starting from The Last Day and heading into the post-war era. Summary The story starts with Lucky arriving with her mother in the city of Trauston. Lucky Heart explains that this is her first time outside of Ponyville before the two reach the hotel they are staying at. The two meet up with Lucky’s father and have breakfast before Lucky decides to go and find their hotel room. After exploring it for some time, she overhears her parents talking about how worried they are, and upon finding out the their daughter was listening do their best to hide what’s about to happen. A siren sounds in the background, and not telling Lucky what it means her mother and father takes her to Stable 71, where she is the only member of her family allowed in. After two month and attempting to kill the Overstallion of Stable 71, Lucky finds herself suddenly awake in a part of the stable she doesn't recognizes. A voice in her head going by the name of Broken Record (or Rere as Lucky calls her) tells her to leave the stable and that something has been implanted in her brain. She leaves and finds Trauston in the midst of a giant sandstorm, and many years later then she had originally believed. Rere explains to her that everything she experienced inside Stable 71 was a program that occupants were put under at the given time. Lucky learns of Rere's role as a radiomare and that a group known as the Shadow Corporation are watching over Trauston now, and isn't found of the ideals of heroes. Wishing to learn why, Rere sends Lucky to Sandtown to talk with the raider leader that inhabits it. Upon arrival, however, she is denied by someone at the gate and forces her into searching for a stallion name Bloodlocke. She ends up finding him in an abandoned theater after a member of the Enclave attempted to kill her. She also meets Gold, who immediately says that he'll help Lucky find her parents after revealing that as her goal. She also learns that she has been asleep for far longer than two months, and that Bloodlocke also has a hatred of heroes. They arrive back in Sandtown and go there separate ways, only for the Enclave to show up and force Gold to fly Lucky away before they find her. Characters '''Lucky Heart - '''A young filly with a strong dislike for adults and anyone with a cutie mark, she is only close with her family. When her mom and dad her left outside of Stable 71, she tries deny that they are dead. This left her mind in pieces and quickly starts to loss herself, enjoying blood and hearing those who offend her squeal in pain. '''Broken Record (Rere) - '''The radiomare of Trauston, Broken Record is the first pony Lucky meets after blacking out in Stable 71. While she appears calm on the radio, she is extremely high-strung. Rere acts as Lucky's guide in the beginning of the story when the filly first leaves the stable. '''Bloodlocke - '''A well-respected leader of the raiders in charge of Sandtown, he is the first physical pony Lucky encounters after leaving Stable 71. He has a strong hatred for those claiming to be heroes and a soft spot for foals that he does his best to hide. Despite that soft side, he is ruthless against those he fights and is more than willing to kill his men if they do something wrong. '''Gold - '''A griffon with a rather broken equish, he was originally contracted by Bloodlocke to keep him safe from the Enclave. He is Lucky’s only permanent traveling companion throughout the entire story. Trivia * Vaatidj has mentioned that the story has been in the works for around one to two years, mainly due to being busy with other stories during the time. * Broken Record originally appeared as the main character of Fallout Equestria: The Wilderness, a cancelled story by the same author. Category:Stories Category:Fallout: Equestria Side Story Category:In Progress Side stories